In particular with blood treatment machines such as dialysis machines, individual machine components such as heat exchangers, pumps, dialyzers, etc. are fluidically coupled to each other with flexibly bendable hoses. The use of such hoses allows to install the respective machine components individually or in a selected allocation in or on racks which can be pulled out partially from the machine housing for repair and/or maintenance purposes in order to improve their accessibility.
In order to avoid any entangling of the hoses and to reduce the risk of damaging individual hoses, one makes use of the measure of combining lines into so-called line harnesses which is known in particular from automotive engineering. Stated in other words, individually selected hoses are mechanically combined in the simplest case over a predetermined hose length with cable ties. This increases their overall resistance to kinking, so that the risk of damage can be reduced. At the same time, the hose confusion is reduced to a limited set of “hose harnesses” which can be arranged more clearly.
For supporting the hoses on/in the machine, mainly the machine components themselves are used, which are interconnected by hoses. Incidentally, the hoses are laid freely in space partially as a single hose or partially as hose bundles; here, neither hose guides nor hose fasteners are provided which contribute to the positioning and/or fixation of the hoses in the machine.